


we make a pretty picture

by baecobz, leekuanlin



Category: MxM, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: guanlin is tired and wants a snack; jinyoung keeps napping during class.jihoon and daehwi are there to help them when they need it the most.(for the prompt: supermarket)





	1. in supermarkets and basketball courts (we find love) - leekuanlin

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from zico's i am you, you are me  
> if you ever want to submit a prompt of your own, you can do so [here](https://goo.gl/forms/Sp6gwitRwNUjANI32) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjhfbs ok so heres my work for the prompt! panwink bc i lov guanlin nd i lov ppl who lov guanlin, so  
> hope u all enjoy, nd make sure to read phi's work in ch 2 !!

Guanlin is tired. His legs can barely move, somehow managing to support his weight as he makes his way to the supermarket. He was craving watermelon, something sweet and soft that he could enjoy without having to spend the last few drops of his energy preparing.

He thanks the heavens for the existence of automatic doors, and slowly trudges over to the watermelons. He's visited the store several times before - nearly all of them for junk food or watermelons - so he doesn't have to worry about getting lost even as his eyes threaten to fall shut.

He releases a little sigh of happiness when he spots the watermelons; they must have just gotten them restocked, because there are more than Guanlin's ever seen in the store at the same time.

He arrives with his remaining energy fueling him, and he's careful to try and find the best watermelon in the huge stack, knocking on each one to check them.

His eyes are practically closed as he moves on to the fifth watermelon, and before he knows it he falls asleep, body crumpling to the ground beside the watermelons.

 

\--------

 

He wakes up slowly, eyes blinking away some of his fatigue as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. He doesn't remember ever making it back to his apartment, or even leaving the supermarket, and he jerks to sudden awareness as he remembers passing out by the watermelons. He's confused, but mostly embarrassed - who passes out when they're sorting through watermelons?

He shakes his head to help clear away some of his thoughts, and it's only then does he notice the boy sitting several meters away, brows furrowed as he reads what looks like an astrology textbook.

Upon closer inspection, Guanlin thinks that he's in the supermarket's break room, and is lying down on two bean bags squished together. He snorts at the realization, and the boy turns away from his book to glance at him, eyes widening when he realizes that Guanlin's awake.

"Oh, you're awake!" He sets his book down on a nearby table and scoots his own bean bag beside Guanlin's, "How do you feel?"

Guanlin blinks a few times, trying to translate the foreign words as quickly as he can, "Okay."

The boy doesn't seem to be comforted - he looks incredibly worried even as Guanlin tries to put on his best _I'm completely fine if you ignore the fact that I'm incredibly exhausted and may or may not pass out again_ face. "Are you sure? You were really out, man."

"I'm fine," Guanlin insists, but he falls down immediately after trying to stand up, and releases a huff of defeat, "I'm just really tired."

The boy gives him a sympathetic look, and gives him a gently pat on the shoulder as though it would help the other's exhaustion, "Sorry to hear that. I would've tried to call any of your friends or family, but your cellphone was set in another language." He looks sheepish as he picks at the holes in his jeans, carefully avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine," Guanlin says, and tries his best to sound earnest as he does so, "thanks for trying. I should get going, though." He tries to stand up again, but the stranger pushes him back down immediately, stern expression reminding him of his mother back home whenever he pushed himself too hard.

"No, you look like you're about to pass out again," the boy interjects, and Guanlin would argue otherwise if it wasn't true, "so rest up for now. Why were you so tired in the first place?"

"Extracurriculars," Guanlin responds simply, and the boy nods to encourage him to say more, but Guanlin keeps his mouth shut. He knows, mostly from personal experience, that the more he tended to share the more expectations people had for him, and he wants to avoid that as much as he can.

"Is it just being physically tired? Or is it more than that?" The boy asks, and Guanlin allows himself to open up, even if it's just a bit, to the stranger that reminds him more of home than any treasured photograph or memento.

"I _am_ tired physically, but I'm also just. Really drained? And I don't really see the point in a lot of things that I'm doing," Guanlin answers, "so I don't have any energy or motivation left."

The boy hums in understanding, "I get it." He turns to Guanlin with a piercing gaze that sends shivers down his spine, "But do you need to keep going?"

"Wh- what do you mean?"

The boy waves a hand through the air, sighing before he continues, "Sometimes, even if you don't really get _why_ you have to do something, you still have to do it. And sometimes you lose your motivation for one point in time, but if you take a step back you can understand why you started it in the first place. If that's the case for you, remember your initial intent. Remember the emotions you felt, and what drove you to take the first step forward." He pauses, shrugging as he glances at Guanlin, "Remember where you came from. Remember why you're here."

Guanlin doubts the boy means it literally, but it manages to be exactly what he needs to hear. He came here for a reason - he didn't leave his family alone just to mess around and complain about the opportunities he's been given. He's here to be the best, and to be someone his family can look at and be proud of. He's here to prove to himself that yes, he _can_. He knows why he's here.

 

\--------

 

The boy walks him out of the supermarket once he's sure Guanlin is fine, making sure he can balance without placing most of his weight on something else. He sends him off with an enthusiastic smile and a wave after receiving Guanlin's phone number, shouting various encouragements at his retreating figure, laughing when Guanlin tries to respond to each one in kind. The interaction fills Guanlin's chest with a light, fluttery feeling - a steady yet intense warmth running through his blood at the thought of the other boy and his words.

 _Not now_ , he thinks to himself, _no relationships until you've taken at least one more step forward._

He thinks of the boy's soft smile and melodious laughter, and he promises to himself that he'll succeed, if only to see the boy again.

 

\--------

 

**wink wink**

[ hello! ] 8:07 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ this is jihoon ] 8:07 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ I dont think I actually introduced myself earlier ha ] 8:07 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ from the supermarket ] 8:07 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ did you get home safe? ] 8:07 PM

 

**linnie**

[ oh hello ] 8:08 PM

 

**linnie**

[ yes i did thank u ] 8:08 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ well you should probably get some sleep ] 8:08 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ so you can have plenty of energy for tomorrow :DD ] 8:08 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ we can talk tomorrow though! ] 8:08 PM

 

**linnie**

[ ok! ] 8:08 PM

 

**linnie**

[ goodnight jihoon ] 8:08 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ night ] 8:08 PM

 

**linnie**

[ good morning jihoon! ] 5:49 AM

 

**linnie**

[ im going to practice right now ] 5:49 AM

 

**linnie**

[ u could say im inspired ;o ] 5:49 AM

 

**linnie**

[ ah ure probably asleep ] 5:49 AM

 

**linnie**

[ thank u for yesterday though ] 5:49 AM

 

**wink wink**

[ no problem ] 7:04 AM

 

**wink wink**

[ youre up so early though! ] 7:04 AM

 

**wink wink**

[ I dont know if I should be proud or concerned ] 7:04 AM

 

**linnie**

[ let's just go for concerned ] 7:05 AM

 

**linnie**

[ ah sorry i gotta go ] 7:05 AM

 

**linnie**

[ no phones allowed :(( ] 7:05 AM

 

**wink wink**

[ it's fine! ] 7:05 AM

 

**wink wink**

[ we can talk later ] 7:05 AM

 

**linnie**

[ ok! ] 7:05 AM

 

\--------

 

Guanlin can't help but feel pride bubble up in his chest whenever his coach compliments him on a job well done. Even if it starts happening more and more often, praises being directed at him more often than not as his skills begin to develop at an unbelievable rate, it feels like only yesterday he was barely staying afloat in an unknown land where he couldn't do much of anything (and a boy with a dazzling smile knew the right words to say).

He had promised himself that if they went to the finals, he would invite Jihoon to watch their game. The older still didn't know that Guanlin played basketball, let alone for one of the most famous high school basketball teams in the area.

His flimsy bonds with his teammates had become stronger over the past few months, Guanlin allowing himself to open up to them, and finally reciprocating their attempts at friendship. He can say, without a doubt, that he feels like he's found a home - not the place he would always feel comfortable at, but somewhere he knows he would find again and again and always be welcome.

"You're gonna invite your lover boy, right?" Seonho asks from beside Guanlin, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that betrays who he learnt it from (Seongwoo).

"He's not my lover boy." Guanlin mumbles, even as a slight flush rises up on his cheeks at the thought of it being true.

"Not yet, at least." Seongwoo teases as he approaches them. He snickers at the embarrassed expression on Guanlin's face, though they all know he doesn't mind the teasing. They know each other's boundaries by now, having spent more time with each other than their own families.

"Why's Guanlin so red?" Euiwoong passes out their water bottles quickly, eyes widening slightly in realization, "Oh, are we making fun of his crush? How's that going, by the way?"

"Fine, thanks," Guanlin huffs. "But it'd be better if I had actual supportive friends with relationship experience that gave me advice."

"Hey!" Seongwoo objects, "I give you plenty of advice!"

" _Good_ advice." Guanlin amends, and laughs at the over-exaggerated pout Seongwoo gives in response.

"Seongwoo, you literally told him to strip naked after he scored a three-pointer and confess, so that it would go viral and Jihoon would see how 'desperate and willing Guanlin was for his love'." Euiwoong deadpans.

Seongwoo isn't deterred, though, and insists on proving how wonderful his advice is through various demonstrations. They all laugh, and the mood remains light even as the stress for their upcoming game comes up.

Guanlin's incredibly grateful for his friends - for comforting him and encouraging him when he started to lose hope or feel alone. They make his journey feel less like a burden and more like an adventure, and he knows that even if they all went their separate ways in the future, they would always hold a special place in his heart. His goal has shifted even further, though he knows it's for the better. First, he only wanted to succeed for his family. Then, his family and himself. After that, for Jihoon as well. But now, it's for all the people in his life that have lent him a helping hand. And Guanlin knows he won't let them down.

 

\--------

 

Game day is only a few days away, and Guanlin types out a text to Jihoon with shaky fingers.

 

**linnie**

[ hey are u free this sat? ] 4:38 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ yeah why? ] 4:43 PM

 

**linnie**

[ _[[picture attachment]]_ ] 4:44 PM

 

**linnie**

[ if u want to come? ] 4:44 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ wOAH ] 4:44 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ how did you manage to get tickets for them???? ] 4:44 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ arent they really expensive? ] 4:44 PM

 

**linnie**

[ im p close with some of the members on the team ;))) ] 4:45 PM

 

**linnie**

[ u down? ] 4:45 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ hell yeah I am ] 4:45 PM

 

**linnie**

[ great!! ] 4:45 PM

 

**linnie**

[ ok um ] 4:45 PM

 

**linnie**

[ i wont be able to give u a ride there is that ok ] 4:45 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ yeah that's fine ] 4:45 PM

 

**linnie**

[ also i prob wont see u until the game starts ] 4:46 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ that's fine i can save u a seat! ] 4:46 PM

 

**linnie**

[ uh ] 4:46 PM

 

**linnie**

[ u dont have to ] 4:46 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ it's the least i can do ] 4:46 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ like i cant even imagine how many strings u mustve had to pull ] 4:46 PM

 

**linnnie**

[ hah ] 4:47 PM

 

**linnie**

[ less than ud think ] 4:47 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ lol really? ] 4:47 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ either way nICE ] 4:47 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ and thanks for inviting me :_)) ] 4:47 PM

 

**linnie**

[ no problem! ] 4:48 PM

 

**linnie**

[ see u there ] 4:48 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ wait hold on ] 4:48 PM

 

**linnie**

[ ?? ] 4:50 PM

 

**linnie**

[ ??????? ] 4:51 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ isthisadateorjustabrosbeingbrosthing ] 4:52 PM

 

**linnie**

[ um ] 4:52 PM

 

**linnie**

[ which do u want it to be ] 4:52 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ do i answer honestly or possibly screw everything up ] 4:52 PM

 

**linnie**

[ actually how bout this ] 4:53 PM

 

**linnie**

[ if u want it to be a date come to the game ] 4:53 PM

 

**linnie**

[ if not dont come ] 4:53 PM

 

**linnie**

[ ok? ] 4:53 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ okay ] 4:54 PM

 

**wink wink**

[ bye, guanlin ] 4:54 PM

 

**linnie**

[ not for too long i hope ] 4:54 PM

 

**linnie**

[ but bye ] 4:54 PM

 

\--------

 

Guanlin can't help but pace back and forth in the locker room, too scared to search through the crowd for Jihoon. Euiwoong forces him to sit down, but it only serves to make him practically vibrate in place instead.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Seonho says, giving him an encouraging pat on the back, "and either way, we'll support you."

"Thanks," Guanlin breathes out. He shakes his head, trying to clear away any thoughts of Jihoon before directing a slimy grin at his friend, "Though it's easy for you to say, considering how your boyfriend shows up at literally every game to scream his head off for you."

Seonho sniffs, knocking his shoulder into Guanlin's gently, "Oh, hush. I thrive off of attention, you butt."

"I know, I know." Guanlin's sneer turns into a soft smile, and he focuses his energy into running through different strategies and plays. "Now let's get ready to win."

 

\--------

 

Guanlin deliberately avoids looking at the crowd when he steps out, the announcer praising him for being a foreigner and so young, with a talent that everyone should keep an eye out for. If Jihoon came, that's when he would see Guanlin, but if he didn't-

Guanlin cut off that train of thought as quickly as he could. _Focus on the game_ , he reminded himself. He stretches a little more before the game starts, and focuses on nothing but the ball in front of him and the players on the court.

 

\--------

 

They win. They _win_ , and Guanlin's laughing and crying and shouting along with his teammates as they dance around the trophy with nothing but joy running through his veins. It's only when nearly an hour has passed, reporters finished trying to get every possible statement they could get and most of the spectators have left does Guanlin's thoughts turn back to Jihoon.

It's unlikely that Jihoon would still be there even if he _had_ come, and Guanlin swallows the disappointment that rises up in his chest when he can't catch a glimpse of Jihoon among the people that remain in the auditorium.

He sighs, heading back to the locker room to try and enjoy the victory even as his chest seems to have a gaping hole that expands with each second Jihoon doesn't appear.

The team decides to go out to eat as a celebration, all of them shouting ideas back and forth about where they should go.

Guanlin is quiet, but none of his teammates push him to interact more than he's comfortable with.

Euiwoong places his clipboard inside his backpack to give Guanlin's hand a short squeeze, shooting him a sympathetic smile before he jogs to catch up to the coach to talk about the next season.

The moment the team steps out into the brisk, chilly night, they all freeze in place. Guanlin nearly knocks Seonho over, who doesn't complain like he usually would, instead shoving Guanlin forward until he's standing in front of the rest of his team.

Jihoon's standing in front of him, nose and ears red as he shifts his weight between each foot.

He gives Guanlin a shy smile, looking up at him bashfully from beneath his eyelashes, and the relief that washes over Guanlin is so immense that he nearly buckles under the weight of it.

"You came," he breathes, and Jihoon nods slowly, neither of them daring to take a step closer lest reality come crashing down on their moment.

"Of course I did." Jihoon says, and Guanlin catches sight of how the older's hands seem cold and empty, and he's stepping forward and intertwining their fingers before he even realizes he's doing it.

They stare at each other in complete silence for a moment, just looking at each other in complete adoration before Seongwoo coughs obnoxiously from behind them.

"I'm really happy for you guys, but my boyfriend is waiting, and I'm starving, so can we go? You can come with us, of course."

Jihoon looks startled by the offer, but accepts when Guanlin doesn't give any sign of releasing his hand. "I'd love to," he grins, and both of their hearts flutter when they make eye contact.

"Then let's go!" Seonho whoops, and they all head off to the restaurant, high off of pride and satisfaction and complete unadulterated love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <333 remember to subscribe to the series if you want to keep updated with these, and you can always submit your own prompts whenever :D


	2. irregularities - 6woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM YELLING ive highkey been strugglin w writing non-texting fics n writing w soonhee was SO FUN even tho they went over the 2hr mark by 10 min :/// jk im lov them!!!  
> n i rlly hope u guys liked their fic n u like this one!!!!!

jinyoung has a routine.

he wakes up at some ungodly hour in the morning to finish his homework and get ready, falls asleep on the bus to school, gets to school and falls asleep in the back of class, falls asleep on the bus to work, works, and goes home at an equally ungodly hour.

he falls asleep again.

repeat.

it’s not an enjoyable cycle, mostly filled with an embarrassing amount of power naps, but jinyoung manages.

in fact, the only time that he manages to stay awake is when he’s busy working, the resident teenage cashier fumbling through coupons and reusable bags at a hole-in-the-wall supermarket. when he first started working there, he used to fall asleep throughout his shift, dozing off as his manager lectured him for his poor habits.

from then on, he learned to sleep whenever else he could, rearranging his sleep schedule to suit his work hours, and above all else, he learned to keep his head down.

his routine has settled into a strange schedule, but he’s used to it, so it’s okay.

then The Boy comes.

jinyoung wants to call him by name, even at least mentally, but he’s barely survived his past few encounters with the other no thanks to the obligatory _how are you_ and _cash or credit_ (which jinyoung had stumbled over with heated cheeks and a stutter), and there’s no way he would’ve survived asking for a name to go along with the bright face greeting him each afternoon.

The Boy is cute, soft along the edges just like his smile, arriving at the shop just after school ends and browsing the aisles for about fifteen minutes or so before making his way to the conveyor belt with an armful of random items.

jinyoung grits out the minimum questions and statements, trying to focus on anything save for the way The Boy always fumbles with his coins and pouts if he drops anything. jinyoung definitely doesn’t smile, barely even notices it at all, instead focusing on scanning and bagging the array of objects for the day.

the more jinyoung watches him, the more he notices.

for one, The Boy always picks up his daily purchase within minutes of entering the store, then spends the rest of his time scanning the same shelves that he sees every day.

the entire store is almost frozen in a weird pocket outside of time, not just because of the oddly stocked vintage and modern belongings littering the store.

other than the gradual shift of workers coming and going, the supermarket itself remains unchanged to every minute detail. whenever a customer buys something, it’s promptly replaced as though nothing had left in the first place.

at first, it had been rather unsettling, but jinyoung had quickly gotten used to the permanence that the store would lend, especially since he was forced to spend so many hours there.

vague creepiness aside, the store shelves are exactly the same day in and day out, which is exactly why jinyoung doesn’t understand why The Boy spends so much time checking them.

 _you’ve already seen everything_ , he wants to say, but he keeps his mouth shut in favor of watching The Boy tip-toe to peer over different bags.

but.

another thing he had noticed was that The Boy wears the same uniform as jinyoung, which honestly should’ve been the first thing that he noticed. (he makes a note to stay awake during class the next day to keep an eye out for the other.) it suits the other boy though, the white button up making him seem more gentle and boyish instead of the tense, hyper masculine look jinyoung could all-too-frequently see on other kids in the area.

then The Boy buys a box of plastic bags and a broken nerf gun, and jinyoung decides that he still barely knows anything about the other.

The Boy leaves with a smile, the same as usual, and jinyoung makes a promise to himself.

when the next day comes by with slow shadows and tired feet, jinyoung has to remind himself what he’s going to do.

he’s going to ask The Boy about what school he goes to, having had rehearsed the question in the mirror for a mortifyingly long time that morning, paired alongside a barrage of questions and tones for optimum coolness.

(the fact that he has a scale of coolness in his head probably says a lot about how cool he actually is, not to mention the fact that he’s definitely already ruined any illusion of coolness with the past week of voice cracks and clumsiness.)

he reassures himself that it’ll be fine, that he’s done things like this before, and settles on watching The Boy winds through the different displays.

looking at the other boy, he seems like something that should be reserved for late night half-dreams, glowing under fluorescent lights like some sort of supermarket angel. it’s a little unsettling to see The Boy make his way through aisle after aisle, out of place amongst the expired knock-offs decorating the shelves. he doesn’t belong there, not in the way that jinyoung does.

then he looks up, eyes meeting jinyoung’s own, and jinyoung’s heart echoes against his throat.

The Boy smiles.

his heart stops, and The Boy turns back around.

jinyoung’s not quite sure when he starts breathing again, only remotely aware of the ragged exhales coming out against the palm of his hand when The Boy disappears behind another collection of poorly stacked snacks.

he lets his face fall completely into his hands, heaving a sigh.

 _this is pathetic_.

he takes a shaky breath in, out, then in again. he’s at work, he has to stay focused on his job, not whatever cute people wander around the store.

“hey,” The Boy pops up, placing a handful of avocados on the conveyor belt, “how did you do on the quiz?”

jinyoung blinks, every nerve in his body alight as his head struggles to catch up.

“what.” he says, very coolly.

“the quiz that we got back today,” The Boy clarifies as jinyoung scans all four deformed fruits, “what grade did you get?”

jinyoung blinks again, because he’s pretty sure that there’s something in his eye and it’s starting to water a little. _if he tries to rub it out right now, will The Boy think that he made jinyoung cry?_ he hesitates, hand awkwardly floating in the air.

“you don’t have to tell me,” The Boy adds, and jinyoung is promptly snapped back to reality, because screw his eye, The Boy was _talking to him_.

“no i just,” jinyoung pauses, shifts his apron so it’s centered properly against his chest, “how did you know we were in the same class?”

“how could i not?” The Boy laughs and jinyoung is so, so ready to tear his own heart out of his chest because he doesn’t need this cute, angelic looking boy to rip his barely-formed confidence to shreds. “i’m glad i noticed, though."

he hands over his money, all crumpled bills and rusty coins, and jinyoung pretends not to memorize the way The Boy’s fingers feel when they brush against his a moment too long.

“i’m lee daehwi,” The Boy says, tilting his head so his bangs fall to his eyes, “and you’re bae jinyoung, right?”

jinyoung nods, heart stuck between his ribs.

he croaks out a tiny, “hi.” and prays daehwi doesn’t laugh at him.

(he doesn’t.)

finally, finally, he manages to put the mutated avocados into a bag, and places it and the receipt into daehwi’s extended hands.

“i got a 94.” he admits softly, and suddenly daehwi is beaming at him and jinyoung’s heart is uncomfortably loud.

“oh, that’s awesome!” daehwi puts his other hand out, and jinyoung high fives him without thinking, “i got a 98.”

jinyoung’s eyes widen without him realizing; daehwi giggles in response, and jinyoung is hit with the realization that daehwi has this habit of lulling him to respond without thinking, forcing jinyoung to react before his head can tell him _be careful, you don’t want to annoy him_.

jinyoung forces his expression into something more neutral, something less expressive, but daehwi’s still laughing as though jinyoung is the funniest person in the world instead of the world’s funniest joke.

“i moved here a week ago.” daehwi smiles shyly once he calms down, and something in jinyoung’s lungs aches. “anyways, thanks again. i’ll see you tomorrow!”

jinyoung manages a meek wave to daehwi’s retreating figure, pulse ringing in his ears as he’s left breathless.

he knows this feeling, recognizes the way that his stomach is turning itself inside out at the memory of daehwi laughing and smiling and just existing so close to him.

his heart lurches again.

 _well, shit_.

this alternate routine, this twisted sidestep of his schedule is heart-fluttering and nerve-wracking but still a routine, and jinyoung gets used to it.

(he still stumbles over his questions when daehwi smiles, still trips over his feet when daehwi asks him something random and personal, but he’s fine. everything’s fine.)

then the routine changes again, and jinyoung is just really, really tired.

today, instead of coming in with the typical shining eyes and swinging hands, daehwi enters surrounded by three other boys, laughing and chaotic as they bounce between aisles.

one of the boys ruffles daehwi’s hair and throws an arm around his shoulder.

jinyoung can’t breathe.

they disappear behind a row of keychains and overpriced water bottles, daehwi’s voice carrying around the entire store.

jinyoung tries to force air into his lungs, but the only thing he can register is the pain blooming under his collarbones and beside his ribs.

“are you okay?” someone asks, and he looks up to see one of the boys peering at him with curious eyes. he has dark hair and a kind smile, but jinyoung’s gaze keeps flickering to where daehwi wraps his arms around his friend in the corner.

he swallows a breath and nods.

the boy nods back, albeit a little hesitantly, and makes his way back to the rest of his friends. when he joins them, daehwi looks up, gaze falling on jinyoung’s, and his smile is replaced by something so bright, so genuine, that jinyoung doesn’t even know if there’s a word to describe it.

he’s breathing again, and smiling, and feeling so much more than he thought he could at once, and daehwi doesn’t stop looking at him.

then one of his friends falls into a vending machine and the spell is broken, jinyoung wincing from his safety behind the cash register as daehwi and his friends struggle to help everyone maintain their balance.

then, slowly, they make their way over to jinyoung, each boy with an assortment of peculiar items. jinyoung scans them all with a polite smile, pretending that he doesn’t notice the way the boys nudge daehwi and laugh behind their hands.

“thanks.” daehwi murmurs as they accept their bags, and he smiles at jinyoung from under his lashes and the entire world freezes.

“yeah.” jinyoung breathes out, and daehwi throws one last grin over his shoulder before pushing his friends out the door.

jinyoung is left sighing against the cash register, wondering if daehwi’s hair is as soft if it looks, and if he’d ever let jinyoung ruffle it.

he finds out a few days later when daehwi is giggling over the conveyor belt and jinyoung can’t even stop himself from reaching out and letting his fingers tussle the edge of daehwi’s hair.

daehwi freezes mid-laugh, eyes startlingly clear as he watches jinyoung.

jinyoung’s hand hesitates, torn between trying to play it off (another failed attempt at acting cool) or retracting his hand and trying to save what’s left of his dignity.

daehwi swallows, barely audible over the thumping in jinyoung’s own chest, but jinyoung’s eyes trace over daehwi’s adams apple.

he lets go of a careful breath and pulls away.

he might whisper an apology, somewhere before he shoves his trembling fingers beneath the counter. he must’ve said it out loud though, because suddenly daehwi is fixing him with a bashful grin and warmth in his cheeks,

“it’s okay.” a shift, and then, “you can touch my hair, if you want.”

jinyoung stares.

daehwi’s smile only seems to grow more flustered as jinyoung looks at him, and it makes something uncomfortable in jinyoung’s head dissipate.

finally, after a year’s worth of hesitation, jinyoung reaches out again and ruffles daehwi’s hair, gentle, careful.

he pulls back, gaze trained on daehwi’s features, checking for even the slightest sign of apprehension or disgust.

he thinks he sees something, a miniscule flicker of wariness, and then daehwi’s smile is gone, replaced by a mask of plastic and practice.

“i think you’re cute.” daehwi blurts out, mask crumbling to pieces. jinyoung’s mouth falls open. “and i also think that you’re really nice and funny and i really, _really_ like talking to you and seeing you laugh, so would you please go out with me?”

jinyoung’s heart won’t stop ricocheting around his heart, just like he can’t stop smiling at the other boy, and everything seems _right_.

daehwi doesn’t seem to recognize the smile for what it is, though, and he takes a step backwards.

“sorry.” he mumbles, and jinyoung reaches desperately, blindly, for the right words.

he doesn’t find anything, but daehwi keeps stepping further and further away, leaving jinyoung motionless out of his orbit, and he doesn’t even hesitate before yelling,

“i kind of thought you were an angel.”

daehwi’s ears go completely red, from where he stands by the store’s entrance, awkward smile replaced with something scared and beautiful.

jinyoung’s heart keeps hammering against his chest, but this time it feels comfortable and familiar, and he welcomes it.

another customer turns to stare at him, disgruntled and tired, but jinyoung is hypnotized by the way daehwi takes a step closer.

“i mean,” jinyoung continues, quieter as he feels the heat rise to his own cheeks, “when you first started shopping here, you reminded me of an angel.” that definitely was _not_ cool, but daehwi keeps stepping closer and closer until he’s back in front of jinyoung, all too real and all too wonderful.

jinyoung’s heart stops again, irregular beating put on hold in favor of watching daehwi rub at the back of his neck. he feels strangely calm, watching this boy that he barely knows blush and grin in front of him.

he thinks that daehwi gets it now, realizes that the feelings are mutual if not more than that, but he wants to make sure.

“i want to get to know you better, and i want to see you smile more. i also kind of just want to see you more in general.” jinyoung confesses, too preoccupied with his messy words to see daehwi beaming. “i think i really like you, and i have tomorrow off in case you still want to go out with me.”

his head is slowly, _slowly_ catching up to the situation, still a bit stuck over the whole _holy shit daehwi likes me?? he thinks i’m cute????_ bit to properly think, but.

he’s pretty sure that he’s happy, and above all else, he’s really freaking proud of himself.

“definitely.” daehwi grins. he scrambles with his pockets before scribbling down a set of numbers and a heart, sliding the scrap of paper over to jinyoung with jittery hands. “text me?”

jinyoung nods back, and for a moment they’re just frozen, timeless, smiling at each other and maybe just a little bit in love.

then the other customer in the store sneezes, and daehwi is skipping back out the store, jinyoung grinning at the younger boy.

then the alarm rings, and jinyoung gets to see the priceless look on daehwi’s face as he looks down and realizes that he never paid for his daily purchases.

jinyoung jogs out, laughing, as daehwi shuffles back, hands over a few disheveled bills. it’s sort of cute, the way he hides his embarrassed face behind his hands, but it’s even cuter when jinyoung musters up enough courage to move his hands away from his face and daehwi is left blushing at him for more than one reason.

“even if you’re cute, i can’t date a thief.” jinyoung manages, the look in daehwi’s eyes worth every piece of jinyoung’s surrendered dignity. “i’ll see you tomorrow?”

“tomorrow.” daehwi repeats, eyes crinkling slightly. in a moment of boldness, jinyoung sees something shift in the younger boy’s posture before daehwi is leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to jinyoung’s cheek. “bye!” he squeaks out, sprinting out the door.

jinyoung can’t help smiling at the silly, routine-breaking boy who smiled like there was nothing wrong in the world.

(then again, if someone like daehwi could exist, maybe the world wasn’t so bad after all.)

but there’s a slight unfamiliar weight in his hand, and jinyoung snaps out of his reverie to see that the hand not holding daehwi’s phone number is still gripping onto the bag of items that daehwi had almost stolen.

“i’ll give it to him tomorrow.” jinyoung decides, laughing quietly. _on our date_ , he reminds himself, and promptly screams into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW thank u for makin it 2 the end i lov u!!! dont forget to send in prompts w the link soonhee included so we can write some Fun Stuff for u angels


End file.
